Warped To Another World called Terraria!
by Liliana487
Summary: Lily, Nave and Jerry, three best friends, go bike racing. However, they crash and are knocked out. When they awaken, they find themselves in the house of a man named Steve, their guide in Terraria, a land of great adventure. To get home, they must defeat Ocram. Watch as their adventure unravels! I do not own Terraria. I only own my OC's. Terraria is owned by 505 Games.
1. Chapter 1

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter One

Summary: Lily, Nave, and Jerry, three best friends, go racing on their bikes. However, they crash and are knocked unconscious. When they awaken, they find themselves in the house of a man named Steve, who refers to himself as their "guide" and tells them that they are located in Terraria, a world where good and evil battle for supremacy. They are shocked, and Steve explains that in order for them to go home, they must defeat the cause of the corruption, Ocram. However, they will need to become strong and work together to do this. Join them as their adventure unravels! Have fun reading!

('Xxxxxxxx'=thoughts "Xxxxxxxx"=dialogue) This will not be from character POV, it will be from 3rd person. Anyway, on to the story!

"Let's go bike racing!" yelled Lily gleefully. School had just ended, and winter break had started. She and her friends planned to spend it hanging out together. Since bike riding was something they all enjoyed, she thought that they might as well start off the break by doing it.

"Yeah!" Nave and Jerry replied in unison. The two boys had always biked together, and when Lily joined the group, the races got even more fun. They always had fair races, and on no occasions had anyone cheated. They had promised that they would never show poor sportsmanship, and to always enjoy the race regardless of the results. They went to their favorite spot, and old dirt track, perfect for bike racing. They started racing, wind blowing in their faces. They were having tons of fun. They were doing a final race for a tiebreaker between themselves. But, just as they reached the peak of their speed, the didn't notice the thick tree branch in time to avoid crashing. They hit it and went flying into the air. And with that, the trio flipped over and was knocked into darkness.

'Ugh. What happened?', thought Lily as the opened her eyes groggily. Light flooded her vision as she took in her new surroundings. One thing was for sure: they weren't at the old dirt track. 'What?! How the heck did I get in a bed?!', she exclaimed in her mind as she noticed the azure sheets and fluffy white pillows. Just then, she noticed Nave and Jerry unconscious in similar beds with crimson sheets, starting to open their eyes."Are you guys okay?!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed over to them, extremely worried.

"I'm fine." replied Nave as he tried to adjust to the lighting in the house.

"Me too. I feel much better now." said Jerry as he got out of the bed and dusted himself off. "Hey, where are we anyway?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here as well." replied Lily, a sad look in her eyes. "I mean, one second we're flipping over on our bikes, and the next, we're in a room in beds. It just doesn't make sense."

"Ah, you're finally awake." a mysterious voice said. The three children turned to see a young man in a light brown shirt and blue pants, smiling at them warmly. He had chestnut brown hair, and caramel eyes that emanated kindness and generosity. "I found you three unconscious while I was walking around getting firewood. How are you guys feeling?"

" Fine. But, w-who are you?" Lily asked nervously, unsure of what to say. "

Call me Steve, I'm a guide. Who are you guys?" said Steve.

"I'm Lauren, and these are my friends, Nave and Jerry." replied Lauren, motioning to her two friends. "And what do you mean by a "guide"? Are you a tour guide or something?"

"No, I help guide people by helping them with certain things." explained Steve. "You guys must be starving. Come and join me for dinner." Just then, it donned on the three children that they really _were _hungry. So, they quickly accepted, and followed the guide to the dining room. Along the way, the saw a lot of paintings, many of which looked very beautiful and made the house much more colorful. However, there were also some creepy paintings filled with monsters and dead people, which they quickly moved away from. When they reached the dining room, they quickly sat down and started eating the tantalizing food, quickly but still politely enough so that Steve wouldn't think of them as having no manners.

"Thank you, Steve." said the trio. The food had been amazing, and it was apparent that the Steve was a very good cook. Their chicken had been roasted to perfection, and their beverages were just the right temperature to bring out the flavor. Just then, Jerry remembered a very important question.

"Hey Steve, where exactly _are _we? I mean, we were just bike racing, and next thing we know, we're here in this big house." asked Jerry in a curious voice.

"That's easy. You're in the land of Terraria." explained Steve.

I wonder how the trio will react. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S: Sorry for the typo in the title. For some reason, I just can't fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Two

(Hey everyone! I've finally made Chapter Two! I do hope you enjoy it!)

"What?!" exclaimed the trio in unison. They were in...Terraria? Nave had shown Lily and Jerry that Terraria was a two-dimensional adventure game. From what they saw, it looked really cool and awesome to play. However, they never expected to get stuck here!

"Wait...if we really are in Terraria, shouldn't we be flat?" said Lily as she looked around the room. Nave and Jerry had been wondering the same thing. The trio had been wondering why everything looked so lifelike.

"Well, since you got here from the real world, you see things like you would see them in your own world. For example, you see everything in this house, such as this table, as three-dimensional because that is how you would see these things in real life." answered Steve.

"I see...thank you Steve." replied Lily. Well, that answered that question.

"Wait, I have a question. How do we get out of here? After all, there _is _a way out, right?" asked Nave. Each member in the group had been silently thinking that question. They had been wondering if they would be able to see the loved ones they missed dearly, or if they were trapped for eternity in a video game.

"Yes, there is. However, you must defeat Ocram, and save Terraria from the evil Corruption, a darkness that has spread throughout this land. If you do that, you can go back home. However, in order to do this, you will need to prepare, by defeating bosses, creating a village, and getting powerful weapons and armor. This will take a lot of hard work, but I'm sure you can do this." replied Steve. "For now though, we should all be turning in for the night. Tomorrow, you shall all start your journey to defeat Ocram. Well then, I wish you all pleasant dreams." And with that, Steve bowed and walked to his room.

The trio realized they were getting tired too, so they decided to go to bed as well. They got under the warm, comfortable sheets, and let their dreams of returning to reality envelop them.

(And with that, the chapter ends. Hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Chapter 3

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Three

(I have uploaded Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!)

The trio woke up with a start. With wide eyes, they took in their surroundings, hoping that the previous events of yesterday had just been a dream. That they weren't stuck in a fantasy video game world. However, as they looked around, they realized they were still in Steve's house, in Terraria. They all sighed sadly. However, Jerry quickly recovered, and tried to get the group's hopes up.

"Come on guys, we have to start our adventure! The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get home, and out of this crazy world!" Jerry said enthusiastically. Those words filled Lily and Nave with newfound hope, and they gave a vigorous "Yah! Let's do this!"

The three teens got out of bed and made themselves ready for the day. It turned out that Steve also had a bathroom, which they were very happy about. After they were finished getting ready, they headed to the front door. To their surprise, they found Steve there waiting for them.

"Are you ready to start your adventure?" said Steve.

"Yes, we are. We will defeat Ocram, and restore peace to this land!" said the trio charismatically. They were filled with determination and vigor, and were ready to take on any challenge that came their way.

"Then take these. You will need to start somewhere, and I have just the tools to help you with that. Please accept these items to help with your adventure." replied Steve. He gave each of the teens a sword, a pickaxe, and an axe, all of which were made out of shiny copper. He also gave them special pouches that could hold all their stuff. These pouches could hold just about anything the three needed, which was very useful in this world. He also gave them books called crafting guides, that showed them how to craft things like armor, potions, and many other things that could be crafted.

"Thanks Steve! We appreciate these gifts very much, and we promise to fulfill our promise to you!" said Nave, bowing. The trio deposited their items in their pouches, and opened the front door. They were ready to face the challenges of this worlds, and they all knew that they would face these challenges together, as friends. They would always look out for each other, and keep each other safe, as they all cared deeply about one another.

"Good luck!" yelled Steve when they got outside. He hoped that the group would have good fortune, and that they would defeat the treacherous Ocram, therefore restoring peace to his homeland. He knew that this would take a lot of work, but he knew that their friendship with each other could prevail.

And with that, the trio set out to the world of Terraria, ready to explore.

(Hope you like this chapter. Hope you have an awesome day!)


	4. Chapter 4

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Four

(Hello everyone! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, my family made me go clothes shopping for my upcoming banquet. Also, I would like to give a shoutout to Eddguy, the first follower of my story. I thank you very much for following! Anyway, onto the chapter!)

When the trio got outside, they saw the great world of Terraria. Lush forests, cute animals, and the big blue sky could be seen for miles around. Gigantic mountains and the deep blue ocean could be seen in the distance. However, the could also see a shadowy purple land that made them fill up with dread, which they assumed was the corrupted land. Excluding that place, it was a truly beautiful sight. The three took a few minutes to take in the nearly breathtaking scene, before getting back to business.

"So now, we will have to start our adventure, correct?" asked Lily. She loved this almost gorgeous scene, but she also wanted to return to her family. She imagined how worried her mother and sister would be, and couldn't bear to see them like that. She also imagined her brother...wait, she had a brother?

"Yes, I suppose we should. After all, we aren't going to beat Ocram as we are now." replied Nave. He felt the same way as Lily but in a more serious way. He felt great responsibility for taking care of his friends, ever since **it** happened. So, he had to get started and get supplies.

"Yeah, let's do this man!" yelled Jerry. Jerry had been the most charismatic of the group, and was very fun-loving. He loved being with his friends very much, and appreciated every moment they spent together. He wanted to get back home as well, as he didn't want to see his friends so distressed, even though he knew that they were both trying to hide it. However, he knew that their friendship wouldn't last forever.

So, with all of them in agreement, they split up to get supplies. Lily would get wood, Nave would collect stone, and Jerry would get some food. They all high-fived, and set out to do their jobs.

However, it wouldn't take them long to find trouble lurking in this new land.

(Yes, I did leave it on a cliffhanger, hahaha. I'm so evil XD. I will let you imagine what happens next, until I satisfy the curiosity eating away at you. Also, I will let you contemplate the implications of each of the character's backgrounds. Are they just super stressed, or is there more lurking beneath the surface? It's up to you to find out! Thank you for reading, and please review and possibly favorite the story if you like it! See you later!)


	5. Chapter 5

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Five

(I will finally satisfy your curiosity! I hope you will like this new chapter!)

The three teens had all found trouble on their journeys. Lily had fallen into a ditch, Nave was lost in a cave, and Jerry was being chased by a jungle bat. In their minds, each of them was trying to think of a way to get out of this.

Luckily, a new friend came to save them.

Lily was the first to encounter them. She had heard a voice at the ledge of the ditch she had fallen into, and was trying to get their attention.

"Grab this!" said the mysterious person. They threw down a long, strong rope to Lily, which she swiftly grabbed.

"Thank you!" yelled Lily. She grabbed the rope and started climbing. It took longer than she expected, but at least she was out of that ditch. "Wait, who are you?" asked Lily as she looked at the stranger, who turned out to be a female. She had silver hair, was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black leggings, sandals, and had a long silver broadsword in a sheath on her back.

"My name is Kayakami, but you may call me Kami if you want. Now, are you alright?" said the girl as she outstretched her hand to Lily.

"Yes, thank you. If it wasn't for you,, I'd still be stuck in that ditch." said Lily as she took Kami's hand. "I got stuck here with my friends after we crashed our bikes. Are you stuck here too?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep after my club meeting at my school, and when I woke up, I was here. Luckily, I know a thing or two about this game, so I was able to get this shiny thing here." said Kami as she motioned to her sword. "I came here alone, so I wasn't worried about my friends. Speaking of friends, didn't you say you had some?"

"Yeah, my friends Nave and Jerry also got stuck here with me, and I'm extremely worried about them. Do you want to join me in finding them?" asked Lily. She thought that Kami was really nice, and would be a great ally to have on their side.

"Sure, I'll join you. Now, let's go find our friends! yelled Kami. She had decided to befriend Lily, and was going to find her-no, their-friends. She was going to help out as much as she could.

And so, Lily and Kami went to go find their friends.

Meanwhile, Nave and Jerry had quite literally crashed into each other. Jerry had run into the cave Nave was in, and had accidentally crashed into him.

"Nave, I found you! There was a crazy bat chasing me, and I was trying to get away from it. Sorry for running into you." apologized Jerry. He was glad he found Nave, even though he crashed into him.

"It's fine Jerry. It was an accident, you know. I forgive you." said Nave as he smiled warmly. At least they were both here together. Wait a minute..."Oh no!"

"What's wrong man!?" exclaimed Jerry. He wasn't expecting this kind of outburst from Nave. He was the most calm and collected out of all of them!

"I just realized that we're both stuck here!"

(Our two main men are in trouble! Will Lily and Kami be able to save them? Only time will tell! Thank you for reading, and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Six

(Sorry for the wait, guys. I was having some trouble with this one, but I think it came out pretty well. Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy it!)

Lily and Kami had been looking around for miles, hoping to find a place where the could have gone. They were ready to give up, hopelessness and despair eating at them. Just then, they found a came system with some voices coming from it.

"HELP!" "Can anyone hear us?" the two mysterious voices yelled. The voices filled Lily and Kami with new hope and delight.

"Nave, Jerry, CAN YOU HEAR US?" yelled Lily. She hoped that these were the friends she wanted to find. The friends she has spent time with together on picnics. 'No, we never went on picnics. Strange...why did I think that?' she questioned in her mind. Well, it was of no relevance now. After all, she had some friends to rescue!

"YEAH IT'S US!" yelled one of the voices. Lily was filled with immense relief. She had finally found her friends.

"Kami, if you have any more rope, could I use some?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I still have tons of rope. Here, use this." answered Kami as she gave a long rope to Lily. Luckily, Kami always had rope for "just in case" situations. This had saved her many times. Lily took the rope, and threw it down into the deep, dark abyss, hoping her friends would climb on it.

Meanwhile...

While Lily and Kami had been looking around, Nave and Jerry had found some monsters in a cave. They were trying to battle slimes, but, to put it nicely, it wasn't going well. To put it normally, well...they kinda sucked. They were constantly taking damage, and both of them were HORRIBLE at using swords.

"Dude, we can't do this much longer! If we don't do something soon, we will **die!" **said Jerry**, **with added emphasis on 'die'.

'No, we can't die. Not yet, not now. There's still some people I care about, that need me. What am I going to do?' thought Nave. 'I still have so many goals too...Wait, that's it! I'll use the power of achieving my goals and dreams to fuel my attacks!'

And with that, Nave started charging. With a mighty swing, he sliced the mighty slime in half, killing it. Needless to say, Jerry was quite amazed.

"Woah. Just...woah. How did you pull off that crazy stunt man?! I wanna do that too! Please, tell me!" exclaimed Jerry. He wanted to know just how a guy who was panicking about dying could just suddenly charge at these things.

"It's simple. I just used the power inside me to fight them. You must draw out your hidden power, and use it to fuel your attacks!" replied Nave. He was glad to have fought them off.

Then, they remembered their situation. They had to get out of this cave. They started yelling, hoping someone would hear their cries for help.

"Nave, Jerry, CAN YOU HEAR US?" yelled a voice. This surprised Nave and Jerry, but they were relieved when the realized that the voice belonged to Lily.

"YEAH, IT'S US!" yelled Jerry. They were both very relieved to have been found. They could hear something being thrown, and then a long, strong rope was thrown in front of them. Not hesitating, thy both climbed the rope, and soon found themselves on the surface. However, when they got there, they were shocked.

"Huh?!" said a surprised Nave. "I-It's you!

(Another cliffhanger. So, he recognizes Kami? What happened? Where did they meet? When did they meet? You'll have to wait and find out! Also, I will be needing an OC for the next few parts, so PM me if you have any. Please give their name, gender, a description of them, and their backstory. Thank you very much for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Seven

(I have uploaded chapter seven. I will finally satisfy your curiosity!)

"Huh?!" exclaimed a surprised Kami. These two boys...Nave and Jerry...were here? How could they? The last time she had seen them, it was when the _incident _happened. She never thought she would see them here. "Well, it's nice seeing you two again. It's been such a long time."

"Y-Yeah." said a still surprised Jerry.

"Wait, what's going on? You guys know her? When did that happen?" asked a confused Lily. How could these two know her? She had only met Kami today! That...that was impossible!

"It's not important. What is important is if we got supplies. Speaking of supplies, what did you guys get? I got a lot of stone." said Nave, opening his pouch to reveal a bunch of cobblestone.

"Well, if you say so. I got some mahogany wood and some torches." replied Lily, showing the flames and dark-colored wood. "Jerry, what did you get?"

"I got some rabbits that I skinned with my sword-Oh no!" said Jerry as he looked up to the sky. The rest of the group looked up, only to realize that it was becoming sunset, and that it was getting darker every moment.

"T-This is very bad. We need to find shelter, lest we get eaten by zombies." replied a worried Kami.

(_Gulp) "_Z_-_zombies?! Do you mean, like, the flesh-eating guys?!" exclaimed a scared Jerry. He **really **didn't want to get eaten, not now. He wanted to live until he was at least twenty!

"Everyone, calm down. I met someone else here who has some shelter. Follow me." said Kami as she motioned for them to follow her. They started walking, but soon encountered some of the undead. Nave, Lily, and Jerry cowered at the abomination, looking at it's rotting skin and empty, soulless eye sockets. Kami, however, charged at it and sliced, splitting it in half and disintegrating it. "Come on." said a surprisingly calm Kami. They group immediately complied, and soon found themselves at a small log cabin.

Kami knocked on the door, and it was opened. When the four went inside, they were amazed at the banners adorning the walls. There were some cots as well, and a chandelier made out of shiny silver lighting the house. In the middle of the room, there was another teen. He had short brown hair, a red t-shirt, grey hoodie, black pants, shiny blue shoes, and a crossbow on a belt he had. "The name's Max. Nice meeting ya." said the boy.

"I'm Nave, and these are my friends, Lily and Jerry." said Nave as Lily and Jerry waved. "Your house is very impressive. I like your taste in architecture."

"Yeah, thanks. Now, why did you come here?" asked Max.

"Look, Max, we need some shelter for the night. C'mon, I'm the one who hunted the rabbit for you, so you owe me." said a slightly annoyed Kami. He knew it was night, why would he ask that?

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Fine, I'll let you guys stay for the night." said Max in an uncaring tone. The other three teens found it odd how Max could be so unconcerned about others. Then again, maybe it wasn't their business.

"Thanks!" said Nave, Lily, and Jerry. At least they were getting shelter. That, they were happy about. They climbed under the cots, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Kami and Max were having a discussion. They were discussing Kami's new friends.

"So, where did you find those three? They seem pretty friendly. Then again, that may just lead to their demise." said Max casually. He usually never trusted or made friends with people, and when he did, it was usually for a good reason. Kami, for example, was a person he trusted, since she helped him get his crossbow, which had been very helpful against the monsters in this land.

"I found the girl in a ditch, and the two guys in a cave. Apparently, they got warped here together, and are very good friends. They seemed pretty friendly, so I decided to befriend them." said Kami with a happy smile. She enjoyed her new friends, and even though they weren't that strong, she knew their bond was an unbreakable one.

"That sounds nice. Just make sure they don't double-cross you. I know I've had experience with that." replied Max. He thought about the times in elementary school where kids would be his 'friends', and then do things like push him off the playground, saying that he was a dummy. He remembered how he would cry, and promised himself that he would never show weakness to anyone, lest they backstab him.

"I'm sure they won't. After all, I've encountered them before, and they haven't forgotten my face. Well, except the girl, but then again, she has amnesia, so you can't blame her. It's not like she could control the car that hit her. And we used to be such good friends too, having sleepovers, playing games, having picnics. We would go over to each other's houses often for play dates. It was really fun, and I miss those moments. What's even sadder is that she doesn't even realize it." said Kami in a dejected tone. She remembered the day it happened. Lily had been hit by an unknown driver who fled the scene, and was stuck in the hospital for months. Nave was especially sad, since the two had been dating. She had gotten better, but had suffered acute amnesia, erasing almost all her memories, up to the point where she didn't even recognize her closest friends. Ever since then, Kami had avoided her, not wanting to become sadder. She had taught herself how to be stoic, and had been looking for the assailant. She told herself that she would murder them for taking away her friend.

"Kami, are you okay? You're...crying." said Max in a slightly worried tone. Usually, Kami showed no emotion, and when she did, they were usually pleasant emotions. He had never seen her cry before, so it was especially strange.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just tired." stuttered Kami as she wiped her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I'll be going to bed now. Good night, Max." And with that, Kami stood up and walked to her bed.

"I should go to bed too. After all, staying awake won't do me any good." said Max as he thought out loud. He went to his bed, and let darkness envelop him.

(Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a tearjerker. I needed to get this idea out of my head. I wanted to give some backstory on Lily, so I came up with this. Poor Lily, she doesn't even know it. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be happier. On a different note, I would also like to once again thank Eddguy for sending his OC Max. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed, and are looking forward to the next chapter!)

"


	8. Chapter 8

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Eight

(This chapter should be a little more lighthearted. Hope you enjoy!)

Max woke up with a start. He had a restless sleep last night, after Kami had shared her story. He thought that it was a dream, but as he saw Kami in the parlor, a gloomy expression on her face, he realized that it had been all too real. He took a step back in shock, trying to process all the new information entering his brain. He remembered how Lily had acute amnesia without even knowing it. He thought about telling her, but decided it was premature, and instead went to check on the three teens.

By the time Max arrived, Nave had already woken up. He was stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and spotted Max at the front door.

"Good morning." said Nave.

"Hey." replied Max. He wondered if he should ask Nave about Lily's condition, but decided not too. After all, the experience for him could still be traumatic. "Are Lily or Jerry awake yet?"

"No, they're not. Still running amok in their dreams, I suppose." said Nave, chuckling. Just then, Jerry woke up, sweating. He looked around the room and saw Nave and Max looking at him in surprise. "H-Hey guys." he stammered out, panting.

"Are you alright?" asked Nave. It looked as if Jerry had just seen a ghost. He wondered what kind of dream Jerry had to make him this startled.

"I had a nightmare. I was in some sort of maze, and there was this giant blob thing chasing me. AND THERE WAS A GUY IN IT!" Jerry screamed. Nave and Max just stared at him with dumbfounded expressions. "Hey, you would have been scared too if that abomination was chasing you!"

"Guys, what's with all the screaming? It's way too early in the morning for that." The three turned around to find Lily yawning and getting out of bed, still wearing her purple buttoned shirt and blue shorts. Her hair was a mess, and she looked slightly annoyed with them.

"Sorry Lily, Jerry here was screaming his head off about some 'abomination' or something." apologized Nave, looking at Jerry with a slight glare.

"Hey, that thing was creepy, okay? Let's just forget about it. After all, we're not going to be able to sleep anytime soon." replied Jerry. The trio had found out that the game wouldn't let them sleep during the day, which was unfortunate. They would only be able to sleep at night.

"Yeah, I guess he's right. Well, anyway, we should all get cleaned up. Max, could we use your bathroom?" asked Lily. At least, she hoped he had a bathroom.

"Fine. First door on the right." replied Max, rolling his eyes slightly. Seriously, was this group _ever _going to learn how to get around? It's like they needed a bloody map for his tiny house!

"Thanks." said Lily. With that, the trio went and got ready for the day. Lily was wearing a green top and purple leggings, Nave had a red shirt and tan shorts, and Jerry had a blue sweater and black khakis. They ate breakfast, which was bread and some water, and thanked Max for letting them stay.

"So, how are you three doing?" asked Kami. She had put her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. She had been studying a map of Terraria she had found, and had been planning on going to the ocean. "Would you like to come to the beach with me?"

"Sure!" the three teens replied in unison. They loved the beach, and thought it would take off some stress. "Is Max coming as well?" asked the trio, looking around the house. After all, it was only fair that he came along too, as a a reward for giving them shelter.

"Sure, I'll come. I've been wanting to try out my new crossbow anyway." replied Max, showing off his crossbow and arrows.

"Alright, it's settled. Let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Kami excitedly. She led the way, and eventually they reached the beach. Nave, Lily, and Jerry all steed in amazement at the pure white sand and deep blue ocean. The three teens jumped into the water, splashing each other and having fun.

However, what they didn't know was that a new 'friend' had come to play. Kami and Max saw it first. It was a jellyfish, and it was headed straight for the trio!

(Oh no! What will they do?! How will this end?! Find out in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed!)


	9. Chapter 9

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Nine

(Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I had a hectic week with my end of the year testing. Anyway, let's find out the trio's fate! Chapter Nine, GO!)

Kami and Max gasped in fright at the enormous jellyfish. It had long tentacles, and was bigger than either of them. It was also very fast, since it was coming at a high speed. It was heading straight for the three teens. They immediately tried to get the unsuspecting group's attention. "Guys, watch out! There's a jelly fish coming for you! Get to shore, NOW!" yelled Kami, hoping the group would hear her. As luck would have it, they did.

The group heard Kami's warning, and looked at the water in horror. Kami had been correct; there WAS a giant jellyfish headed towards them. The teens paddled to shore as fast as they could. Unfortunately, Lily was a very bad paddler, and soon found herself captured by the jellyfish. Nave and Jerry reached shore, but soon realized what had happened. They saw as Lily was dragged beneath the waves, still struggling in the creature's grasp.

"Lily, hang on! We're coming!" yelled Nave as he, Jerry, Kami, and Max all swam towards the giant jellyfish. However, just as they reached it, something strange happened. The jellyfish started floating up, carrying Lily with it. Then, a strange sound became audible. It sounded like a bell tolling, and when the jellyfish heard it, it started flying to the source of the sound. Lily tried to reach to them, but realized that it was futile, only knowing that the jellyfish had captured her.

"Not so fast, you ugly thing!" yelled Max as he shot the jellyfish with his crossbow. The arrow went into the monster's back, but had no effect on it. "Guys, I put a tracking device on it. Kami, hand me your map!"

"Got it!" exclaimed Kami as she handed over the map. The four could see a red dot on the map, which was moving at a fast pace. "Let's go, everyone! We need to save Lily!" They all nodded, and started chasing the dot.

"Guys, look!" yelled Jerry as he pointed. The others looked, and saw a giant tower rise out of the ground. "What the heck is that?!"

"It's the tower of Cthulu! It is said that at the top of the tower, you must fight the Eye of Cthulhu. I think that the jellyfish is a servant to it, and if we defeat the Eye of Cthulu, the jellyfish will be vanquished!" exclaimed Max as the tower grew larger and larger. When it finally stopped, it was taller than most of the trees in the area.

"Well, let's go! Let's defeat the eye, and save our friend!" said Nave. With that being said, the four charged towards the tower, determined to save their friend.

(I wonder how this will go. Will they save Lily with a victory over Cthulhu, or will they go down in defeat? We will have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed!)


	10. Chapter 10

Warped To Another World called...Terraria! Chapter Ten

(Will our four heroes be victorious over the Eye of Cthulu? It's time to find out! Enjoy!)

The four teens raced through the forest, determined to vanquish the Eye of Cthulu. They kept running, and eventually made it to the tower. It was very tall, rivaling the height of most of the forest's trees. Max used his sword to pry open the tower door, and they found themselves inside. When they stepped into the tower, some lights flickered on, and the group found many staircases that would lead to each floor. However, before they could start going up the staircases, one of the walls shattered like glass, revealing a horde of zombies with it. A gate fell over the top of the staircase, preventing them from progressing further until the zombies were dealt with.

"This is bad!" yelled Jerry, pointing at the zombies. The zombies had realized that the four were here, and had started moving towards them. "How are we going to get out of this?!"

"There's only one way to get through the tower!" exclaimed Max, charging towards one of the lone zombies. With a close-range crossbow shot to the head, the zombie fell to the ground, disintegrating into little pieces as well. "The only way we can get through this...is to fight!"

After Max had said that, the other three teens gasped in shock, but then understood. They readied their weapons, and charged. Nave raised his sword over his head, and sliced the zombie in half, disintegrating it. Jerry used his sword like a lance, impaling the zombie through the chest, killing it. Finally, Kami used her sword in a quick attack to chop off the heads of two zombies, an effective move. Before they knew it, they had cleaned up all the zombies in the first floor, and the gate to the second floor opened.

"W-We did it!" said a slightly shocked Kami. With that, they progressed to the second floor, ready to fight again. Instead, they encountered another person up there, already fighting a group of Demon Eyes with a wooden bow and some wooden arrows. She had short brown hair, a purple sweater, blue leggings, and black running shoes. She looked to be about eight or nine, which was shocking to the group, since she was much younger than them. She hit another eye with her arrow, killing it. The four teens stared, awestruck, at the girls fighting abilities. The girl turned around, noticing the group in the process. "Who are you guys?"

"I-I'm Nave, and these are my comrades, Jerry, Kami, and Max." replied Nave, introducing his friends. "Who are you?"

"The name's Emmie." said the girl, smiling. "I'm Lily's sister."

(Ooh, new info! How will our heroes react to this? Find out in the next chapter! Oh wait, one more thing: I know this sort of thing doesn't happen in Terraria, but I kinda wish it did. Plus, this is an original story, so why not have some original gameplay elements in it as well? I also want to thank all of you who took time out of your busy schedules to get to this chapter, or any of these chapters, actually. I would like to thank the followers of my story, and a person whom I have mentioned numerous times: Eddguy, for sending an OC, discussing sub-plots, and just talking to me in general. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember, you guys are all special!)


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating. School and writer's block have really made it difficult to continue the story. Despite this, I will continue the story. You guys deserve some reading material, after all. Thank you for the suggestions, and I hope you enjoy my future updates!

-Sincerely,

Liliana487


End file.
